Always in My Heart
by BaekHill
Summary: 'apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilikmu' Tanya Baekhyun pada benda berkilauan di genggamannya. Tentu saja yang didapatnya hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada jawaban. CHANBAEK? HUNBAEK? or KAIBAEK? -GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Always In My Heart** **(REMAKE)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **OCs**

 **CHANBAEK (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam berumur 12 tahun tengah berdiri di bawah payung hitam yang menaungi tubuh tingginya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tatapannya sangat kosong. Tak ada setetes pun air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya, namun jelas raut wajahnya melukiskan kesedihan yang sangat kentara. Ia hanya berdiri menatap lurus batu nisan yang terpahat indah di hadapannya. Sendirian. Orang-orang yang beberapa jam lalu datang kemari bersama dirinya telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih bergeming dengan segala kesedihan yang menggelayuti hatinya.

Getar ponsel di saku celana anak itu mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari batu nisan yang sedari tadi dipandangnya. Dirogohlah saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda bergetar tersebut. Ia lihat sejenak nama seseorang yang menghubunginya melalui ponsel tersebut sebelum kemudian menekan tombol hijau di sebelah kiri ponsel dan mendekatkan ke telinga kirinya.

"yeoboseo"

"..."

"ne, Imo. Aku akan segera pulang"

"..."

"aniya, gwaenchana. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

"..."

"ne, arrasso"

Anak laki-laki itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu atensinya kembali lagi kepada batu nisan di hadapannya.

"eomma.." panggilnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada benda berkilauan yang ada di tangannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga suaranya pun terdengar lirih. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan dihembuskannya berharap nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal akan kembali normal.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku harus pergi.. akan sedikit lama.. aku janji suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali untuk menemui eomma lagi.. nal gidaryeo (tunggu aku).."

"annyeong.."

Kemudian dia berbalik berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan deras dan menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya.

. . .

_Other side_

"aish.. malah semakin deras" gerutu seorang gadis imut yang tengah berteduh di bawah halte bus. Dia melirik ke sampingnya, ada dua orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Dilihatnya mesin penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 5. Hari sudah semakin sore. Dan perutnya sudah memprotes untuk segera diisi. Rumahnya hanya bejarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari halte tempat berteduhnya sekarang. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

Di persimpangan jalan dekat halte tersebut, si gadis hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki berpayung hitam kira-kira seumurannya dengan pakaian resmi serba hitam pula.

"ah kamjagiya" kagetnya. Si gadis langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar bahwa ia telah berteriak di hadapan seseorang.

"m-maaf.. a-aku agak terburu-buru sehingga hampir saja menabrakmu" ujar si gadis sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"hm" laki-laki tersebut hanya berdeham sambil mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab menandakan dirinya mengerti.

Respon tersebut membuat si gadis kikuk dan tersenyum canggung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"emm.. k-kalau begitu a-aku duluan" ucap si gadis sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya dan mulai melangkah.

Baru beberapa langkah dan ia bersiap untuk berlari, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"tunggu!"

Si gadis pun membalikkan badannya dan memandang laki-laki berpayung yang menginterupsi langkahnya. Si laki-laki mendekat ke arahnya. Dan ketika laki-laki tersebut berada persis di hadapan si gadis, laki-laki tersebut meraih tangan si gadis dan meletakkan gagang payung yang dipakainya di genggaman si gadis.

"pakailah, rumahku dekat dari sini" ucap laki-laki tersebut. Si gadih yang mesih terkejut hanya diam dengan mulut yangmembentuk huruf 'o'. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat ekpresi si gadis yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"baiklah. Aku pergi. Kau.. lekaslah pulang, hm!" ujar si laki-laki kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Si gadis pun tersadar dan menahan tangan si laki-laki. Si laki-laki menoleh sekilas dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan seolah bertanya _'apa lagi?'._

"emm.. dimana rumahmu?" tanya si gadis membuat si laki-laki mengerutkan dahinya. Si gadis pun menyadari ekspresi si laki-laki dan buru-buru menjelaskan.

"a-anu.. i-itu agar aku bisa mengembalikan payungmu" jelas si gadis sambil menampilkan senyum kikuk. Si laki-laki kembali tersenyum tipis.

"depan halte. Rumah putih dengan gerbang hitam tinggi" jawab si laki-laki sebelum kemudian meninggalkan si gadis yang masih menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah tersadar dari senyum bodohnya, gadis tersebut membalikkan badan dan bermaksud melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah sebelum atensinya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berkilau di dekat kakinya. Ia pun membungkukkan badan dan meraih benda berklau tersebut. Sebuah kalung berbandul 'S' dengan beberapa ukiran rumit menyerupai akar pohon yang memperindah kalung tersebut. Cantik dan berkilau, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kalung tersebut. Seingatnya tadi tidak ada benda apa pun di sekitarnya. _Mungkinkah kalung ini milik laki-laki tadi? ah besok akan kutanyakan,_ batinnya. ia pun memasukkan kalung tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai melangkah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

 **AND or TBC**

 **Annyeonghaseo yorobun..**

 **Aku coba-coba nulis nih.. Ini ceritanya remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama. Aku suka banget sama novel ini. Ini novel pertama yang aku baca dan karena novel ini juga aku jadi suka baca novel dan pernah punya cita-cita jadi penulis. Aku lupa penulisnya siapa soalnya aku baca novel ini waktu aku kelas satu smp kalo gak salah, itu juga minjem punya temennya kakak kelas aku. Udah 7 tahun yang lalu. Jadi kayaknya plotnya gak bakalan sama persis sama novel aslinya. Tapi secara garis besar aku samain plotnya dengan menggunakan bahasa aku sendiri.**

 **Jadi ff ini plot-nya aku ambil dari novel itu, tapi bahasanya hasil pemikiran aku. So, maaf kalo rancu dan gak enak dibaca. Mohon maklum ya aku masih belajar.**

 **Dan oleh karena itu, aku berharap banget masukan dari para reader-nim tentang ff pertama aku ini supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya.**

 **Oh iya, makasih banget buat kak uput yang udah mau luangin waktunya buat aku tanya2.. jadi terhura aku hiks /apaan sih lebay banget *plakk/ pokoknya makasih banget ya kak udah bantu dongsaeng-mu yang bawel ini :D**

 **sebenernya aku gak pede publish ini. Tapi pengen belajar juga. Jadi ya gitu deh /apaan sih(2)/. Jadi gimana? Lanjut apa udah aja? RnR juseyo..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always In My Heart** **(REMAKE)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **OCs**

 **CHANBAEK (GS)**

 **School Life. Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Baekhyun berharap ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilik kalung-yang sekarang dipakainya- yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. teman-temannya bilang itu konyol, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. ia yakin bahwa perasaannya ini tidaklah main-main dan mereka akan bertemu kembali.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Chapter 2**

''rumah putih, gerbang hitam tinggi. Hmm..'' gumam seorang yeoja yang tengah memperhatikan deretan rumah di seberang halte tempatnya berdiri sambil menaruh telunjuk lentiknya di dagu.

''ah, Itu dia..!'' pekiknya ketika netranya menemukan sebuah rumah yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan namja pemilik payung yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia masukan ke dalam saku mantelnya dan menggenggam sebuah kalung yang tersimpan di sakunya. Ya, kalung berbandul 'S' yang ia yakini milik namja tersebut. Tidak sulit menemukan rumah dengan ciri-ciri tersebut karena di antara deretan rumah di depan halte ini hanya satu yang ber-cat putih dan memiliki gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam.

Ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Menghalau cuaca dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang karena ini masih musim penghujan dan tubuhnya sangat tidak bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin. Ia pun menyebrang jalan di depannya dan bergegas mendekati gerbang rumah tersebut.

Rumah di hadapannya ini memiliki dua lantai. Halamannya luas dengan beberapa tanaman hias dan rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Jarak antara gerbang dan pintu depan rumah cukup jauh tapi si yeoja masih bisa memperhatikan visual rumah tersebut, karena demi apa rumah tersebut cukup besar dan megah. Dari situ si yeoja sudah dapat menebak bahwa pemilik rumah ini termasuk keluarga 'berada'.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup sendiri memikirkan dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan si namja pemilik payung.

''astaga, kenapa aku merasa gugup'' ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya karena jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

''apa karena aku akan bertemu lagi dengan namja tampan itu?'' tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah tersadar atas apa yang diucapkannya barusan, yeoja itu menepuk mulutnya pelan dan merutuki ucapannya sendiri.

''apa-apaan kau, Byun Baekhyun! Baru saja kau bilang dia tampan?'' yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu masih bermonolog. ''tapi dia memang tampan, sih, meski agak gendut hehe'' ucapnya lagi. Tanpa diperintah tiba-tiba pikirannya memvisualkan sosok namja pemilik payung tersebut membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis dan lambat-laun tercetak rona samar di pipinya.

''astaga.. astaga.. Byun Baekhyun..! Keumanhae..!'' dia mengomel kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk merasa malu.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel.

Ting tong...

Sekali. Tak ada respon.

Ting tong..

Dua kali. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang merespon.

''baiklah, sekali lagi'' Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi dan kembali menekan bel. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari _intercom_ yang bertengger di tembok samping gerbang.

''siapa?'' tanya seseorang dibalik intercom tersebut.

''a-anyeonghaseo.. choneun Baekhyun imnida'' jawab Baekhyun agak kaku.

''cari siapa?'' tanya suara di seberang.

''i-itu..'' Baekhyun bingung karena ia tidak tahu nama namja yang meminjamkan payung kepadanya. ''s-saya ingin mengembalikan payung yang saya pinjam''.

Sampai beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Baekhyun menunggu dengan menggerak-gerakan kakinya untuk menghilangkan dingin. Hingga suara di seberang mempersilakannya masuk diikuti terbukanya gerbang tinggi di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke pintu depan rumah yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang berbadan sedikit gemuk.

''anyeonghaseo..'' Baekhyun menyapa sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. ''saya ingin mengembalikan payung'' lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan payung di tangannya.

''maaf, saya rasa kami tidak memiliki payung yang seperti itu, agassi'' ujar yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

''hmm.. tempo hari seorang namja meminjamkan payung kepada saya dan saat saya tanya alamatnya agar saya bisa mengembalikan payung ini dia bilang di sini rumahnya''. tidak persis seperti itu sih, tapi Baekhyun yakin ini rumah yang benar karena di lingkungan ini hanya rumah ini yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan sang namja.

''namja? Di sini tidak ada namja. Saya tinggal bersama kedua putri saya sedangkan suami saya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada namja, kecuali satpam kami dan tukang kebun yang datang seminggu sekali. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka?'' tanga yeoja paruh baya itu.

Baekhyun merasa bingung. Namja tampan yang meminjamkan payung tempo hari itu jelas masih muda. Kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

''aniya, ahjuma. Namja itu seumuran dengan saya'' sanggah Baekhyun. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahi, ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak mengerti. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

''kapan kau meminjam payung itu, agassi?''

''mm.. seminggu yang lalu, ahjuma'' jawab Baekhyun sedikit meringis malu.

''ah... pantas saja'' seru yeoja paruh baya itu seolah mendapat pencerahan. Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

''begini agassi, saya baru pindah ke rumah ini tiga hari yang lalu. Saya ingat penghuni sebelumnya memang memiliki seorang putra seumuran agassi. Mungkin namja itu yang meminjamkan payung kepadamu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi.

Bahu Baekhyun merosot lemah. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan sang malaikat penolong.

''maaf.. apa ahjuma tahu mereka pindah kemana?'' tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

''sayang sekali agassi.. saya tidak tahu'' ujar yeoja paruh baya itu prihatin memandang raut penuh kekecewaan di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

''begitu.. baiklah, terima kasih ahjuma. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Anda'' ujar Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

''eyy.. gwaenchana agassi.. tidak perlu sungkan. Datanglah untuk berkunjung lagi. Saya rasa putri tertua saya seumuran denganmu. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman baik'' jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

''ah ne. Saya pasti akan berkunjung lagi. Rumah saya tidak terlalu jauh kok dari sini. Baiklah ahjuma, saya pamit. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Permisi" ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

''ne, hati-hati'' pesan yeoja paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badan keluar dari pekarangan rumah megah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan bersinar tidak terlalu terang karena tertutupi awan hitam mengingat saat ini masih musim penghujan. Udara dingin pun terasa sangat menusuk sehingga kebanyakan orang memilih untuk diam di rumah masing-masing, menghangatkan diri dalam balutan selimut dan penghangat ruangan maupun perapian. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Sebagian rumah sudah mematikan lampunya, pertanda penghuninya telah mulai mengarungi alam mimpi. Sebagian lagi masih tetap menyalakan lampu untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah kamar gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia masih berkutat dengan buku-buku berisi berbagai macam soal mengingat bahwa seminggu lagi dirinya akan mengikuti tes masuk salah satu JHS favorit di Seoul. Alisnya berkerut, ekspresinya serius, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut ketika menjumpai soal yang sedikit sulit menurutnya. Meski akhirnya ia selalu bisa memecahkan soal tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cerdas. Selain mahir dalam hal akademik-kecuali pelajaran sejarah-, dia juga pandai bermain beberapa alat musik seperti gitar dan piano. Keindahan suaranya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, entah berapa piala dan piagam penghargaan yang dimilikinya dari suaranya tersebut. Tidak terlalu mengherankan karena suara emasnya tersebut ia dapatkan dari sang ibu yang merupakan mantan penyanyi dan musisi yang cukup terkenal di masanya.

Baekhyun adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakinya bernama Byun Baekbeom yang sekarang tengah mengenyam pendidikan semester 5 di Kyunghee University jurusan bisnis agar bisa meneruskan ayahnya kelak, dan adik laki-lakinya bernama Byun taehyung yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Ya, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya putri keluarga Byun. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha tekstil yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya karena keluarga Byun hidup sederhana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.30. Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan tangannya untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat duduk di meja belajar selama kurang lebih dua jam. Ia membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya dan menyimpan ke tempat masing-masing agar terlihat rapi sampai atensinya tersita pada sebuah kalung yang ia simpan dalam sebuah kotak aksesoris yang terbuat kaca di sudut kanan meja belajar. Ia buka kotak itu, dan meraih kalung itu ke dalam genggamannya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik kalung yang ada di genggamannya itu.

''nomu yeppeo..(cantik sekali)'' gumamnya.

''bagaimana caraku mengembalikanmu kepada pemilikmu?'' ia bertanya sambil menatap kalung itu. Tentu saja ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Tatapannya menyendu kecewa teringat kegagalannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan namja pemilik kalung di tangannya.

''andai hari itu aku tidak sakit dan langsung mengembalikan payung dan kalung ini, aku pasti sudah bertemu kembali dengannya dan mengetahui namanya'' keluhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan yang sarat akan kekecewaan

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ketika sampai di rumah, Baekhyun disambut oleh omelan dari ibunya karena pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ya, meski memakai payung, kita tahu bahwa sebelum mendapatkan payung itu Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berlari menerobos derasnya hujan, belum lagi berbicara dengan namja pemilik payung itu juga di bawah guyuran hujan selama beberapa menit. Alhasil ya berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup._

 _Setelah menyimpan payung dan melepaskan sepatunya yang basah, Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi lantai bawah dekat dapur. Tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kamar mandi kamarnya di lantai dua karena akan mengotori lantai._

 _Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang nyaman, Baekhyun meminum teh hangat yang dibuatkan ibunya agar dirinya tidak terserang demam. Setelah itu ia pun mengistirahatkan dirinya karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Harapannya, semoga ketika ia bangun nanti rasa pusing itu hilang dan dia bisa menemui namja pemilik payung itu esok hari._

 _ **. . .**_

 _Nyatanya harapan hanyalah harapan. Malam itu Baekhyun demam, suhu badannya tinggi. Dan keadaan itu berkelanjutan hingga tiga hari lamanya sehingga Baekhyun belum bisa mengembalikan payung dan kalung kepada pemiliknya. Pernah di hari ketiga ketika demamnya mulai sedikit membaik ia berniat memaksakan diri untuk menemui namja itu. Tapi tentu saja niat itu ditentang keras oleh keluarganya-terutama ibunya._

'' _nanti demammu malah jadi parah lagi, Baekkie. Sudah nanti saja jika sudah sembuh. Toh rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Lagi pula payung itu tidak seberapa, mungkin di rumahnya juga ada banyak. Tidak perlu terburu-buru apalagi sampai mengorbankan diri sendiri'' omel Heechul-ibu Baekhyun hari itu._

'' _bukan payungnya yang lebih penting, eomma.. tapi kalungnya. Bagaimana kalau dia kebingungan mencari kalung ini?'' tanya Baekhyun sambil merengek._

'' _pokoknya eomma tidak mengizinkan. Lekas kembali ke kamarmu!'' final ibunya._

 _Baekhyun pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai. Merasa kecewa dan juga badannya yang memang masih lemas. Jika eommanya sudah berkata tegas begitu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menurut._

'' _huh.. badan lemas gitu mau keluyuran segala, dasar.'' gerutu ibu Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala._

 _ **. . .**_

 _Di hari keempat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pulih, tapi ia masih belum bisa menemui namja itu. Baekhyun disibukkan dengan persiapan acara perpisahan di sekolahnya yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Baekhyun baru saja lulus SD dan akan segera mendaftarkan diri ke jenjang JHS. Selama tiga minggu ini ia memang disibukkan oleh persiapan acara perpisahan tersebut bersama teman-teman seangkatannya. Sore ketika Baekhyun pulang kehujanan pun ia baru pulang dari pertemuan bersama teman-temannya untuk membicarakan tentang acara tersebut._

 _Karena beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun absen dan tidak mengikuti latihan serta persiapan lainnya dikarenakan sakit, maka dua hari ini waktunya benar-benar tersita untuk menyukseskan acara tersebut. Dan kerja keras Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tersebut membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, acara tersebut sangat sukses dan Baekhyun dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik seangkatannya._

 _Sehari setelah kelulusan, Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena merasa antusias untuk menemui namja pemilik payung itu. Bahkan ia sampai bingung harus memakai pakaian seperti apa agar penampilannya terlihat bagus di depan sang namja. Baekhyun juga merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa harus sepusing itu._

 _Akhirnya setelah membereskan kamarnya, sarapan, membersihkan diri dan menata penampilannya, ia berpamitan kepada sang ibu dan sang adik (karena ayahnya bekerja dan kakaknya kuliah). Sang ibu yang tau kemana tujuan putri cantiknya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat Baekhyun yang begitu semangat._

 _Namun ternyata Baekhyun terlambat. Karena namja yang ingin ditemuinya nyatanya sudah tidak tinggal di rumah yang ia kunjungi hari ini._

Kembali kepada Baekhyun yang bermonolog di kamarnya.

''baiklah, aku akan memakaimu sampai pemilikmu ditemukan'' putusnya.

Baekhyun pun memasang kalung tersebut di lehernya lalu beranjak mendekati cermin di meja riasnya.

''cocok juga ya, ternyata aku cukup cantik memakai kalung ini'' ujarnya narsis sambil terkikik pelan.

''kalungnya yang cantik, kamunya tetep aja jelek'' tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton mengalun dari ambang pintu.

''astaga, Oppa! Bikin kaget saja!'' pekik Baekhyun sambil menaruh tangannya di dada.

''kebiasaan deh ngomong sendiri.. jangan dibiasain Baek.. entar kalo dibawa ke lingkungan luar kamu disangka orang gila'' ujar Baekbeom. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Baekbeom gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

''sakit, Oppa!'' protes Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Baekbeom dari pipinya.

''kamu imut sih, haha.. kenapa belum tidur? Udah larut juga'' Baekbeom mengusap surai Baekhyun.

''aku baru selesai belajar buat tes minggu depan'' jawab Baekhyun.

''ya sudah, sekarang lekaslah tidur. Sudah malam. Arrasso?'' perintah Baekbeom.

''ne, Oppa'' jawab Baekhyun. Baekbeom mengusak pelan poni Baekhyun kemudian keluar kamar. Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang queensize nya dan mulai memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam bandul kalung yang tergantung indah di leher jenjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo aku kembali bawa chapter 2.**

 **Setelah memberanikan diri ngepublish chapter 1 kemarin, ternyata ada juga yang respon. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav. Jeongmal gamsahamnida..**

 **Belum ada chanbaek moment-nya ya hehe.. dengan sangat menyesal aku beritahukan bahwa itu masih agak lama hiks..**

 **Ini novel aslinya keren banget, yang baca pasti baper. Tapi maaf kalo aku gak bisa menyampaikan cerita ini dengan baik seperti novel aslinya. Karena novelnya gak ada, dan aku masih baru banget dalam hal tulis-menulis. Makanya aku minta masukannya dari reader-nim sekalian, karena aku tahu sebagian dari reader-nim adalah author yang udah lebih dulu terjun(?) di dunia tulis-menulis.**

 **So, gimana chapter 2 ini?**

 **RnR juseyo...**

 **Oh iya, bagi yang punya ig silakan follow ig-ku: baekhill_byun**

 **Selamat malam minggu.. hihi**

 **Regards, Hill ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always In My Heart** **(REMAKE)**

 **Baekhyun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **OCs**

 **School Life. Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:** **''apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilikmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun pada benda berkilauan di genggamannya. Tentu saja yang didapatnya hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada jawaban.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Chapter 3**

 _3 years later_

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru di SM High School. Hal ini disambut oleh para siswa/i dengan bebagai tanggapan. Ada yang merasa malas, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada pula yang sangat antusias dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Contohnya seperti seorang yeoja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari pertamanya di sekolahnya yang baru. Ya, ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi baru di SM High School. Saking semangatnya, hari ini ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memastikan kembali bahwa tidak ada yang terlupakan olehnya dalam menyiapkan keperluan sekolah.

Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah pada pukul 6 pagi dengan menggunakan bus. Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah sampai di halte depan sekolah barunya yakni SM High School, salah satu sekolah favorit dan terkenal di Korea Selatan karena prestasi para siswanya di berbagai bidang. Baik itu akademik maupun nonakademik. Tes masuk ke sekolah ini pun sangat ketat, sehingga hanya mereka yang cukup pintar yang bisa diterima di sekolah ini, atau mereka yang terlahir dengan sendok emas di mulutnya yang rela mengeluarkan puLuhan lembar Won untuk bersekolah di sini dengan jalur 'istimewa'.

Saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

''Baekhyun-ah..!''

''Kyungsoo-ya..!''

Mereka pun berpelukan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu setelah tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih 2 bulan, karena begitu selesai kelulusan JHS Kyungsoo harus terbang ke Jepang untuk mengurus ibunya yang sakit.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun dari bangku JHS. Masih ingat dengan seorang ahjuma yang pindah ke rumah namja pemilik kalung yang Baekhyun pakai? Ahjuma itu pernah bilang bahwa ia mempunyai dua orang putri, dan Kyungsoo lah putri sulungnya. Ketika Kyungsoo menginjak kelas 3 JHS, ibunya harus kembali ke keluarganya di Jepang karena penyakit jantungnya semakin parah dan harus mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Karena Kyungsoo masih kecil dan sibuk sekolah, maka keluarganya di Jepang memutuskan untuk merawat ibu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bersekolah dengan tenang. Adik Kyungsoo yaitu Hyera memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Jepang, sedang Kyungsoo memilih tetap tinggal di Korea bersama salah satu adik dari mendiang ayahnya yang kini pindah ke rumah yang Kyungsoo tempati.

''bagaimana kabar umma-mu, Kyungie?'' Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka melepas pelukan.

''sudah lebih baik, Baekkie. Umma hanya kelelahan. Dia keras kepala karena selalu ingin membantu imo di toko. Padahal keluargaku sudah melarangnya, aigoo'' ucap Kyungsoo teringat kekeras kepalaan ummanya.

''haha.. kau seperti tidak tahu umma-mu saja'' Baekhyun terkekeh. ''oh iya, sudah lihat pembagian kelas di mading?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''belum. Aku baru datang Baekkie..''

''kalau begitu ayo kita ke mading. Aku juga belum.''

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati mading. Sedikit penuh, tapi bersyukur karena tubuh mereka yang mungil bisa menyelinap ke kerumunan di depan mading itu sehingga mereka bisa sampai di barisan paling depan.

''Baek, kau carikan namaku sekalian ya, biar aku yang sedikit menahan mereka agar tidak terlalu mendesak kita. Lagi pula kau lebih tinggi, sedikit sih'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada tak ikhlas di akhir.

''ahaha.. oke oke'' jawab Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memfokuskan atensinya untuk mecari nama mereka berdua.

''Byun Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.. ah ketemu!'' seru Baekhyun setelah menemukan namanya dengan keterangan kelas X-2.

''namaku Baek?'' tanya Kyungsoo.

''sebentar,'' Baekhyun kembali memokuskan netranya ke mading sambil menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. ''ah! Kita sekelas, Kyung!'' serunya ceria.

''jinjja? Waahhh'' seru Kyungsoo tak kalah senang.

Mereka pun keluar dari kerumunan dan mulai mencari kelas dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir masing-masing.

 **. . .**

''Baek, aku tiba-tiba sakit perut. Aku mau mencari kamar mandi. Kau bisa mencari kelas sendirian? Kalau sudah ketemu nanti sms aku. Ya?'' tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang perutnya.

''aigoo.. makan apa sih Kyung sampai sakit perut di hari pertama sekolah. Ya sudah sana'' jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung melesat mencari kamar mandi tanpa menyahuti Baekhyun lagi.

''dasar pororo'' Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali menyusuri lorong kelas yang mulai ramai. Sama seperti Baekhyun, beberapa siswa tampak sibuk mencari kelas masing-masing. Karena terlalu fokus melihat tulisan yang tergantung di tiap pintu kelas yang dilewatinya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Brukk

''aww..!'' Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ia sedikit meringis sebelum kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang namja.

Baekhyun terpaku. Namja di hadapannya ini sangat tinggi, memiliki telinga lebar yang unik, hidung mancung, bibir kissable, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan. Baekhyun pun terpesona.

''lain kali perhatikan jalanmu'' ucap si namja datar sedatar ekspresinya, kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

''heol..'' dengus Baekhyun setelah tercengang beberapa saat. Wajah terpesonanya telah berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Baekhyun bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor sambil merengut menatap punggung sang namja yang berjalan menjauh.

''gwaenchanha?'' tanya seorang yeoja tinggi sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget, lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab yeoja yang bertanya tentang keadaannya.

''ah ne, gwaenchanha''

''dasar, tampan tampan tapi sombong'' gerutu si yeoja membuat Baekhyun terkikik. _Aku yang jadi korban, dia yang kesal_ batin Baekhyun.

''ah, perkenalkan, namaku Huang ZiTao'' si yeoja mengulurkan tangan dan wajahnya tersenyum kembali.

''Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, ZiTao-ssi'' Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan yang terulur ke arahnya.

''panggil Tao saja, Baekhyunie..'' ujar Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan sikap Tao yang mudah akrab. ''boleh kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?'' tanya Tao menyadari ekpresi Baekhyun.

''ah.. tentu saja Tao-ya'' akhirnya Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

''oh iya, dimana kelasmu?'' Tanya Tao.

''aku X-2. Kau?'' Baekhyun balik bertanya.

''wah kita bertetangga. Aku X-3. Ayo kuantar ke kelas. Sepertinya kau masih mencari kelasmu. Iya, kan?''

''ne. gomawo Tao-ya'' ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyuman oleh Tao.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke kelas, Tao berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena bel masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Lalu Baekhyun mengirim sms kepada Kyungsoo untuk memberi tahukan letak kelas mereka.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Ternyata baris 1 dan 2 telah terisi penuh. Tinggal baris 4 dan 5 yang sudah terisi beberapa dan satu bangku di baris ketiga yang masih kosong. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di baris ketiga tersebut yang berada persis di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapang basket.

''Kyungie lama sekali sih. Padahal sebentar lagi bel'' gumam Baekhyun.

''sms-ku juga tidak dibalas. Apa dia baik-baik saja?'' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun terus bergumam sampai sebuah suara di belakangnya menginterupsi kebiasaannya yang suka berbicara sendiri.

''yak! Apa kau gila?'' tanya seorang namja di belakang Baekhyun dengan nada datar sambil bersedekap. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat wajah si namja yang ternyata adalah namja yang bertabrakan dengannya di koridor kelas tadi.

''kau bertanya.. padaku?'' tanya Baekhyun agak ragu. Tentu saja ragu, mereka tidak saling mengenal.

''tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang ada di sekitarku?'' Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa bangku di samping dan di belakang namja tersebut memang masih kosong yang berarti bahwa Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya orang yang ada di dekat namja itu. ''dan aku bukanlah orang gila yang akan bertanya pada angin atau berbicara sendirian'' lanjut si namja membuat Baekhyun merasa tersindir.

''kau menyindirku?'' tanya Baekhyun kesal.

''kau merasa tersindir?'' si namja malah balik bertanya masih dengan nada datarnya.

''yakk!'' teriak Baekhyun kesal. Tapi kemudian dia menyesalinya karena teman-teman sekelasnya kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat Baekhyun merasa malu. _Padahal baru hari pertama_ batin Baekhyun. Si namja hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

''aish'' akhirnya Baekhyun memilih membalikan badan kembali menghadap ke depan kelas sambil merutuk sendirian dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga tanpa tahu bahwa namja di belakangnya tengah menunduk dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

 **. . .**

Dua menit setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi, setiap kelas X didatangi oleh 3 orang senior yang akan membimbing mereka dalam kegiatan OSPEK yang akan dilaksanakan selama lima hari.

''selamat pagi'' sapa seorang namja senior ber-jas panitia OSPEK yang masuk ke kelas Baekhyun diikuti dua orang yeoja yang berpakaian serupa dengan namja tadi.

''pagi'' balas siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut.

''perkenalkan nama saya Kim Junmyeon, atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Saya adalah ketua kelompok dari panitia yang akan membimbing kelas kalian. Dan ini dua rekan saya, Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok. Kami akan menjadi pembimbing kalian dalam kegiatan OSPEK selama lima hari ke depan. Apabila mengalami kesulitan atau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silakan menghubungi kami dan jangan merasa sungkan. Arrasso?''

''neee'' jawab para siswa.

''bagus. 30 menit lagi kita harus berkumpul di aula untuk acara pembukaan resmi dimulainya kegiatan OSPEK, pengumuman agenda kegiatan, dan beberapa arahan tentang apa yang harus kalian persiapkan esok hari'' terang Suho. Lalu sorang senior yang bernama Luhan mengambil alih perhatian kelas.

''karena kelas OSPEK akan berlanjut menjadi kelas tetap, sambil menunggu pengumuman untuk berkumpul di aula bagaimana jika kita membentuk struktur organisasi kelas. Setuju?'' ucap Luhan.

''setuju!''

Akhirnya setelah terjadi beberapa perdebatan kecil saat menentukan calon ketua kelas dan selesai melakukan voting, terpilihlah namja bernama Kim Jongdae sebagai ketua dan Song Mino sebagai wakilnya.

Lalu terdengar pengumuman yang mengintruksikan para peserta OSPEK untuk segera memasuki aula sekolah.

''baiklah, pemimpin kelas dan wakilnya telah ditentukan, saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dalam mengoordinir kelas ini Jongdae-ssi, Mino-ssi'' ucap Suho.

''algaeseumnida, sunbae-nim'' jawab Jongdae dan Mino hampir bersamaan.

''untuk struktur organisasi yang lainnya seperti seksi-seksi dan semacamnya silakan nanti kalian diskusikan dengan wali kelas kalian setelah kegiatan OSPEK ini berakhir'' ucap Luhan yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Jongdae dan Mino.

''nah sekarang silakan kalian masuk ke aula'' ucap Minseok mengakhiri bimbingan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bimbingan OSPEK yang berakhir sekitar pukul 2 siang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena kepala mereka sudah merasa pusing akibat mendengar berbagai sambutan dan pengarahan di aula tadi. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali nanti sore sekitar pukul 5 untuk mempersiapkan persyaratan untuk kegiatan OSPEK hari pertama besok. Mereka pulang menggunakan bus dan turun di halte depan rumah Kyungsoo bersama beberapa penumpang lain. Mereka pun berpisah karena Baekhyun masih harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter lagi.

Saat sedang berjalan, Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa takut dan gelisah. Dia tidak berani untuk menengok ke belakang.

''apa aku akan diculik?'' tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. ''oh bagaimana ini? Nanti eomma tidak punya lagi putri secantik aku.. aduh.. eottokhae..'' Baekhyun panik sendiri. Ia merutuki jarak rumahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa jauh.

''gwaenchana Baekhyun-ah.. gogjeongma.. gogjeongma..'' Baekhyun terus bergumam menenangkan diri sendiri membuat seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya mengangkat sebelah alis merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis tersebut.

''ya!'' panggil seseorang tersebut dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun refleks berjongkok memeluk diri sendiri dan menjerit. Beruntung keadaan sekitar cukup sepi sehingga seseorang itu tidak takut dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang akibat tingkah si gadis.

''AAA.. ampun.. ampun.. jangan sakiti saya.. nanti eomma saya sedih tidak mempunyai putri secantik saya lagi..'' ucap Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan -tanda memohon- tanpa memandang seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sementara seseorang di hadapannya hanya memandang Baekhyun datar.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memandang seseorang dihadapannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

''K-kau?'' ucap Baekhyun terbata. Lalu dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menunjuk seseorang tersebut menggunakan jari lentiknya tepat di depan wajahnya.

''yak! Kau membuatku jantungan!'' maki Baekhyun. Tapi seseorang di hadapannya ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

''kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh aku tahu. Kau mengikutiku iya, kan?'' pernyataann Baekhyun membuat dahi seseorang itu mengernyit.

''mau apa kau? Mau meminta maaf? Oh akhirnya kau sadar juga'' cibir Baekhyun.

''kenapa pula aku harus minta maaf?'' tanya seseorang itu acuh. Baekhyun tercengang.

''yak! Kau yang membuatku jatuh tadi pagi dan pergi begitu saja'' ucap Baekhyun kesal. Ya, seseorang di hadapan Baekhyun ini adalah namja yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi, namja jangkung yang sialnya sangat tampan.

''itu salahmu yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kenapa pula aku harus merasa bersalah'' ucap si namja kelewat santai.

''heol..'' Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang dan mengipasi wajahnya karena suasana tiba-tiba terasa panas akibat perasaan kesalnya kepada si namja. Saat itulah kalung yang menggantung di leher jenjang Baekhyun terlihat jelas (sebelumnya kalung itu sedikit tertutupi oleh rambutnya), dan itu membuat si namja tertegun beberapa saat sebelum suara si gadis mengembalikan kesadarannya. ''tapi 'kan aku yang jatuh.. ishh'' ucap si gadis kesal. Si namja masih diam selama beberapa saat.

''aku tak peduli'' ucap si namja akhirnya lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

''yak! Dasar menyebalkan!'' teriak Baekhyun pada si namja yang dibalas lambaian tangan acuh oleh si namja tanpa berbalik melihat Baekhyun yang menahan kekesalannya. Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu (karena Baekhyun tidak melihatnya) adalah namja tersebut kini tengah terkekeh sendiri antara merasa lucu dan bahagia.

 **. . .**

''aku pulang..'' ucap Baekhyun lemah sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

''eoh? Sudah pulang?'' tanya eomma Baekhyun yang muncul dari dapur.

''eomma...'' rengek Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

''lelah, nak?'' tanya sang eomma sambil mengelus surai putri satu-satunya ini.

''lelah..'' ucap Baekhyun lemah. ''juga kesal'' lanjutnya. Ekpresi lemahnya berganti dengan wajah merengut dan bibir mengerucut. Lucu.

Eomma Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

''ada apa? Malhae..!'' tanya eomma Baekhyun lembut.

''tadi pagi aku jatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dan eomma tahu? Orang itu hanya bilang begini..'' Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan diri dari ibunya, lalu membuat gestur seperti namja yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi (tangan kiri di saku celana, tas punggung disampirkan di bahu sebelah kanan dengan tangan kanan memegang tali tas tersebut, wajah datar yang angkuh /kebayang kan?), ''lain kali perhatikan jalanmu'' peraga Baekhyun dengan nada dibuat sedatar mungkin dan suara yang diberat-beratkan berusaha meniru si namja, dan itu membuat ibunya terkekeh geli. ''lalu dia pergi begitu saja eomma..'' lanjut Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya dan kembali memeluk ibunya.

''tapi putri eomma ini baik-baik saja 'kan?'' tanya eomma Baekhyun.

''eung.. tapi karena itu aku jadi punya teman baru. Namanya Huang Zitao. Dia yang langsung menanyakan keadaanku setelah aku terjatuh dan dia juga yang membantuku menemukan kelas'' jawab Baekhyun.

''selalu ada hikmah di setiap kejadian. Jadi kenapa putri eomma ini masih kesal?'' tanya Heechul lagi.

''karena aku sekelas dengan orang itu.. dan barusan aku bertemu lagi dengannya ketika berjalan dari halte.. yang membuat kesal itu ucapannya dengan wajah datar sok kerennya itu loh.. ish dasar menyebalkan'' adu Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

''wah.. jinjja?'' tanya Heechul yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. '' apakah seorang namja?'' tanyanya lagi.

''ne'' jawab Baekhyun.

''apakah dia tampan?'' tanya Heechul.

''ne, tampan dan tinggi'' jawab Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Setelahnya dia merutuku mulutnya yang malah memuji si namja. Heechul tertawa.

''mungkin kalian berjodoh?'' goda Heechul.

''ish.. eomma...'' rengek Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki membuat Heechul gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan.

''haha.. ya sudah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang cepat ganti baju, eomma tunggu di meja makan. Arasso?''

''ne'' jawab Baekhyun pelan dan melangkah tidak bersemangat ke arah kamarnya.

''dasar anak muda'' kekeh Heechul sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

 **. . .**

 _ **Other side**_

Seorang namja yang masih memakai seragam SHS tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pusara yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Pusara tersebut tetap terawat meski telah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa waktu karena orang kepercayaannya rutin membersihkan pusara tersebut sesuai perintahnya. Namja ber- _name tag_ Park Chanyeol itu perlahan berjongkok dan mengusap nisan yang ada di depannya.

''eomma.. na watta'' ucapnya lirih.

''maaf karena pergi terlalu lama..

Eomma baik-baik saja 'kan di sana..?

Aku di sini baik. Jadi eomma tak perlu khawatir..'' ia tersenyum sendu.

Setelahnya ia hanya diam menatap nisan di depannya. Merasakan lembutnya angin yang membelai wajahnya. Ia anggap itu jawaban dari eomma tercintanya bahwa sang eomma baik-baik saja di tempatnya sekarang. Ia mengusap nama yang terukir disana.

 _ **R. I. P**_

 _ **Ju Hyun Seo**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, April of 1963**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, May of 2013**_

''eomma...

aku menemukannya..'' namja bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum lembut.

''terpasang indah di leher seorang malaikat..'' lanjutnya. Senyumnya semakin cerah mengingat seseorang yang ia jumpai hari ini.

''ia sangat cantik. Meski tetap eomma-lah yang paling cantik'' kekehnya pelan. Merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali berucap,

''suatu saat, aku akan membawanya..

memperkenalkannya pada eomma..

Do'akan aku.. hm..''

Kemudian Chanyeol menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berdo'a untuk sang eomma yang ia rindukan. Setelah beberapa menit ia pun bangkit berdiri.

''aku pulang eomma..

...Annyeong..'' ia tersenyum kepada pusara ibunya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari tempat pemakaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai…. Ada yang masih ingat sama ff ini?**

 **Udah 2 minggu lebih ya ini.. maaf ya.. kegiatan** _ **real life**_ **udah mulai lagi, jadi emang udah mulai sibuk.. jadi aku gak bisa mastiin jadwal update.. aku bakal tetep usahain update tiap chapter gak lebih dari sebulan..** **sekarang juga kan lagi banyak project.. kalo sesama EXO-L pasti tau.. jadi ya cuma bisa curi2 waktu disela-sela kegiatan** _ **real life**_ **sama nyuksesin project EXO-L..**

 **Yang minta CHANBAEK moment mana suaranyaaaa? Banyak noh CHANBAEK moment betebaran di comeback kali ini.. apalagi yang di 'nature R' sama di 'ask us anything'.. kobam dah CBHS..**

 **Udah gak bertanya2 lagi kan soal pemilik kalungnya? Hihi..**

 **Sebenernya chapter ini kebanyakan ide aku.. ide dari novelnya cuma sedikit..** **dan di novel aslinya tuh kisah mereka terjadi di dunia perkuliahan (kalo gak salah). tapi aku pribadi lebih suka dunia SMA, karena masa SMA itu menurut aku adalah masa yang tak terlupakan.. ciyeee**

 **Jadi aku mau tanya sama reader-nim, ini mending udah gini aja? Atau perlu aku ubah ke masa kuliah? Please tell me your opinion..**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran.. anggap aja itu aksesoris yang memperindah ff ini hehe..**

 **Makasih buat yang udah follow/favorite, apalagi yang nyempetin waktunya buat review..**

 **Buat silent reader juga makasih ya udah mau nyempetin baca ff abal-abal ini..**

 **Yeorobun Jeongmal gamsahamnida...#bow**

 **So, how about this chapter? RnR juseyooo..**

 **Follow my IG: baekhill_byun**

 **Saranghanda, 260717**

 **_Hill_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Always In My Heart** **(REMAKE)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **School Life. Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **''apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilikmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun pada benda berkilauan di genggamannya. Tentu saja yang didapatnya hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada jawaban.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama pelaksanaan kegiatan OSPEK/MOS. Setelah acara pembukaan yang dibuka dengan do'a bersama, para panitia MOS berjejer di hadapan para siswa baru untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dimulai dari ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia MOS yang ternyata dijabat oleh Suho, dilanjut dengan seksi-seksi dan anggota lainnya tanpa terkecuali.

''itulah nama para panitia MOS yang akan membina kalian selama 5 hari ini. Saya tahu ini akan sulit, tapi cobalah untuk mengingat nama-nama tersebut karena suatu saat kalian akan membutuhkannya'' ucap Suho dengan senyum misterius membuat sebagian besar peserta MOS mendesah resah.

''aku tahu pasti ini berhubungan dengan hukuman'' bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sisinya.

''ya, seperti kegiatan MOS pada umumnya'' angguk Baekhyun setuju.

''hukuman dari permainan konyol yang mereka buat lebih tepatnya'' sambung seorang yeoja yang duduk di barisan sebelah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah yeoja tersebut. Yeoja tersebut tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

''Tao!'' pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

''hai'' Tao nyengir, sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

''siapa Baek?'' tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan.

''ah.. ini Tao. Yeoja yang menolongku ketika jatuh di lorong.''jelas Baekhyun.

''eoh? Salam kenal Tao-ssi. Do Kyungsoo imnida'' Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao.

''ah ne. Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil Tao saja. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa kan?'' tanya Tao. Sama seperti reaksi Baekhyun kemarin, Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Tao yang mudah akrab. Tapi akhirnya mereka menyukai sikap Tao yang terkesan ramah itu.

''ne gwaenchanha''.

Lalu percakapan mereka terhenti karena intruksi panitia menyuruh mereka untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

 **. . .**

''baiklah kita akan melakukan sebuah permainan'' ucap panitia pembimbing di kelas X-2 yang bernama Luhan.

''tapi sebelumnya kami ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari Suho-ssi karena tidak bisa ikut membimbing kalian pada hari ini, begitu pula untuk hari-hari berikutnya mungkin ia hanya bisa menemui kita sesekali. Karena sebagaimana yang kalian ketahui, Suho-ssi adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia MOS tahun ini. Meski begitu, kelas kita harus tetap semangat dan kompak, ya. Kami berdua akan berusaha untuk membimbing kalian sebaik-baiknya. Mohon pengertian dari kalian semua'' ujar minseok.

''NEEEE'' jawab mereka serempak.

''sebelum permainan ini dimulai, aku minta kalian berhitung terlebih dahulu. Hmm.. dimulai dari baris paling depan'' ucap Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di bangku pojok kiri depan.

Bangku di kelas ini terdiri dari 5 baris. Setiap baris terdiri dari 4 bangku dan setiap bangku dihuni oleh 2 orang siswa/i. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa siswa/i yang ada di kelas ini adalah 40 orang. Setelah mereka selesai berhitung, Luhan kembali meminta perhatian mereka.

''sudah terhtung semua?'' tanya Luhan.

''SUDAAHHH''

''oke, kalian harus mengingat angka kalian masing-masing, ya. Awas jangan sampai lupa'' peringat Luhan.

''jadi begini..'' ujar Minseok mengambil alih. ''kami akan membacakan sebuah cerita atau narasi. Saat kami menyebutkan angka atau bilangan dalam cerita tersebut, pemilik angka itu harus langsung berdiri menyebutkan nama lengkap dan tahun lahir dengan suara lantang. Telat 5 detik saja, kami akan memberikan hukuman. Bisa dimengerti?'' Tanya minseok.

''NEEE''

''ada yang perlu ditanyakan?'' Tanya Luhan. Lalu seorang gadis di ujung baris keempat mengangkat tangan.

''hukumannya sunbae yang menentukan?'' Tanya gadis itu.

''pertanyaan yang bagus.'' Jawab Luhan. ''kalian bisa melihat di meja depan ada toples bening berisi gulungan kertas?'' Tanya Luhan yang dijawab oleh anggukkan oleh para peserta MOS di kelas itu. ''nah, gulungan kertas dalam toples ini bertuliskan macam-macam perintah. Bagi yang melakukan kesalahan saat permainan ini nanti, akan kami suruh mengambil satu gulungan kertas yang ada dalam toples. Perintah dalam gulungan kertas yang diambilnya itulah yang akan menjadi hukumannya. Bagaimana? Mengerti?''

''NEEE'' jawab para peserta semangat.

''wah.. sepertinya ini cukup seru, Baek!'' ucap Kyungsoo.

''iya, Kyung. Setidaknya ini tidak sekonyol bernyanyi sambil mengoper korek api'' tanggap Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua terkikik pelan.

''tunggu sampai kau mendapat hukuman, apa masih bisa tertawa seperti itu'' celetuk seseorang dibelakang mereka membuat mereka menoleh dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda, Kyungsoo dengan ekpresi herannya, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesalnya. _Namja ini lagi,_ batin Baekhyun.

''tak usah didengar Kyung. Dia memang namja gila.'' Ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

''loh, bukannya yang gila itu yang suka berbicara sendiri, ya?'' balas si namja dengan wajah menyebalkan.

''ish..!'' kesal Baekhyun karena tak bisa membalas perkataan si namja. Ia pun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memasang wajah cemberut yang imut. Si namja tersenyum puas sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memasang raut tidak mengerti.

 **. . .**

Permainan di kelas X-2 sudah berlangsung sekitar 30 menit. Sampai saat ini sudah ada beberapa siswa yang melakukan kesalahan dan akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman yang bermacam-macam. Dari hukuman yang biasa-biasa saja sampai hukuman yang memalukan. Semua peserta MOS di kelas itu berusaha untuk tetap fokus agar terhindar dari hukuman itu, termasuk Baekhyun. Tapi fokusnya sedikit terganggu karena seseorang di belakangnya ini dari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan cara menendang-nendang pelan kaki kursinya, menarik-narik rambut ekor kudanya, atau menusuk-nusuk punggung si mungil dengan ujung pulpen seperti sekarang.

''… _ **pada saat itulah korea dapat terlepas dari penjajahan jepang…''**_ Luhanmembacakan cerita. Tapi hal itu jadi terdengar samar-samar oleh Baekhyun karena gangguan di belakangnya.

''hei..!'' bisik si namja yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap bergeming.

'' _ **..dua..''**_ Luhan memberikan jeda,

'' _ **kim Jongdae 1992''**_ seru jongdae cepat.

'' _ **..hari kemudian, salah satu Negara di asia juga..''**_ lanjut Luhan.

''hei gila..!'' bisiknya Chanyeol lagi. Masih tak ada respon.

'' _ **..negara yang bernama Indonesia tersebut..''**_

''hei pendek..!'' ulangnya lagi. Oke cukup itu adalah hal yang paling sensitif bagi Baekhyun, karena demi apa dirinya ini tidak pendek. untuk ukuran seorang yeoja dirinya bisa dikatakan ideal. Maka dari itu dengan segala kekesalan yang sudah mencapai batasnya, Baekhyun pun membalikan badan dan mendesis pelan kepada si namja.

''apaan, _sih_?!'' desis Baekhyun kesal, tapi justru malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut menurut Chanyeol.

''oh.. mengaku pendek rupanya'' ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek dan merasa senang karena akhirnya si mungil di depannya ini merespon.

''ish..! ada perlu apa kau?!'' Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

'' _ **..tepatnya pada tanggal 17..''**_

''tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja''. Jawab Chanyeol santai.

'' _ **..17?..''**_ ulang Luhan.

''mwo?!'' Baekhyun semakin kesal mendengar jawaban namja di hadapannya ini. Baru saja Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan kekesalannya kepada si namja, Kyungsoo yang duduk si sampingnya menyenggol pelan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menoleh memandang Kyungsoo.

''wae?'' Tanya Baekhyun.

''angka-mu'' jawab Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

''ne?'' Baekhyun masih bingung. Lalu Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang padangan teman-teman sekelasnya tertuju padanya. Lalu dilihatnya Minseok perlahan mendekati bangku BaekSoo.

''angka-mu 17?'' Tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun.

''ah.. n-ne'' jawab Baekhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Minseok tersenyum geli, ''baiklah, kalau begitu silakan maju ke depan dan ambil salah satu gulungan kertas dalam toples.''

Baekhyun melongo, ''aku dihukum?'' Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Berbeda dengan namja di bangku belakang Baekhyun yang terkekeh puas membuat Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mengikuti Minseok berjalan ke depan kelas dengan wajah ditekuk.

''silakan nona 17'' ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan toples ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kepada minseok. Minseok pun membuka gulungan kertas itu.

''oww, ini hukuman yang harus dilakukan oleh dua orang'' ujar minseok. Minseok menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Luhan agar Luhan bisa membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Luhan tersenyum jahil.

''ya, dan harus seorang namja'' ucap Luhan menimbulkan suasana riuh dari para peserta MOS. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

''baiklah emm.. Byun Baekhyun'' Luhan membaca papan nama dari kertas karton yang tergantung di leher Baekhyun. ''duduklah dulu. Dan kita akan memulai kembali permainan. Siswa namja yang melakukan kesalahan akan menjadi pasangan Baekhyun-ssi dalam melaksanakan hukuman ini. Dan sebagai informasi, hukuman ini sedikit ekstrim. Jadi berhati-hatilah'' kekeh Luhan di akhir membuat suasana kelas kembali riuh.

Permainan pun berlanjut. Kali ini Minseok yang bercerita. Baekhyun sedikit cemas. Ia harap semua teman-teman namjanya bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik dan tidak membuat kesalahan sampai permainan ini berakhir, sehingga hukumannya bisa diganti dengan hukuman yang lain yang tidak harus berpasangan. Di menit ke dua seseorang di barisan paling belakang membuat kesalahan dan beruntungnya orang itu seorang yeoja. Baekhyun pun dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Minseok meneruskan cerita. Satu menit kemudian,

''...mengalami kecelakaan di kilometer 32..'' jeda minseok. Hening. Tidak ada yang bereaksi.

''32?'' ulang minseok. Masih tidak ada yang bereaksi. Para siswa celingukan. Baekhyun gelisah.

Luhan pun menghitung dari baris depan untuk menemukan si pemilik angka yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa angkanya Minseok sebut. Ia menemukannya. Seorang namja yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela di baris keempat. _Akhirnya..._ batin Luhan senang. Luhan pun menghampiri si namja.

''hei'' Luhan menepuk pelan bahu si namja yang ternyata sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek kuku jari-jari tangannya.

''ne, sunbae-nim?'' tanya si namja.

''bukankah 32 adalah angka-mu?'' tanya Luhan.

Si namja mendongak memandang langit-langit. Mengingat-ingat angka-nya. ''ah, ne. Maseumnida, sunbae-nim''. Jawaban namja itu membuat seisi kelas bersorak senang.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. ''baiklah berarti Byun Baekhyun akan berpasangan dengan emm..'' Luhan melirik tanda pengenal Chanyeol, ''Park Chanyeol untuk melaksanakan hukuman. Dan hukumannya adalah..'' Luhan memberi kode kepada Minseok untuk membacakan perintah yang terdapat di kertas hukuman Baekhyun.

''kalian harus mencari senior yang merupakan sepasang kekasih, lalu kalian beracting sebagai sepasang kekasih yang meminta restu kepada orang tua si gadis yang diperankan oleh sepasang senior itu'' ujar Minseok membuat kelas itu gaduh oleh sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

''MWO?!'' jerit Baekhyun. ''s-sunbae bercanda kan?'' Tanya Baekhyun tergagap.

''ani, kalau tidak percaya kamu boleh lihat sendiri kertasnya'' jawab Luhan membuat bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas.

''Aku? Dengan si tiang menyebalkan itu? Aish mimpi apa aku semalam'' gerutu Baekhyun membuat teman-teman yang mendengarnya tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia cuek-cuek saja seolah tidak terbebani.

''well, ini memang hukuman terberat dari hukuman-hukuman yang terdapat dalam gulungan kertas ini. Kami juga tidak terlalu yakin akan ada yang mendapatkan hukuman ini dari sekian banyak gulungan kertas yang kami buat. Tapi sepertinya kertas ini berjodoh denganmu Baekhyun-ssi'' Luhan terkikik geli diikuti yang lainnya membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. _'berjodoh pantatku'_ batin Baekhyun.

''baiklah karena ini cukup sulit, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk menjalankan hukuman ini, karena 30 menit lagi kita harus berkumpul di lapang untuk apel siang. Silakan Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi. Oh dan untuk yang lainnya kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita di lapang sambil menunggu apel siang dilaksanakan'' komando minseok.

Para siswa kelas X-2 pun berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas setelah memberikan tatapan dan kepalan tangan menyemangati ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak lunglai.

''jangan lupa! 30 menit ya.. semangat…!'' ujar Minseok kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diikuti anggukan Luhan sebelum keduanya berlalu keluar kelas.

''semangat, Baek'' Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan berjalan mengekori Luhan dan minseok. Sekarang tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam kelas. Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri di samping bangku Baekhyun.

''hei pendek, ayo cepat. Nanti waktunya keburu habis'' ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang Chanyeol sinis.

''yak! Kenapa tadi kau tak konsentrasi! Seandainya kau tak dihukum mungkin hukumanku bisa diganti dengan hukuman yang lebih baik'' maki Baekhyun.

''eeeyyy.. tak perlu berlebihan begitu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Dengan menjalani hukuman ini setidaknya kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tampan sepertiku'' ujar Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

''percaya diri sekali kau! Sudah tinggi berlebihan, telinga lebar berlebihan, percaya diri pun berlebihan. Dasar tiang..!'' seru Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lalu Chanyeol menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti. Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

''m-mau apa k-kau?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''segala yang ada pada diriku memang berlebihan.'' Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. ''tapi bukankah justru itu yang menjadi kelebihanku dan membuatku menarik?'' lanjutnya sambil ber-smirk ria. Baekhyun bungkam. Selain membenarkan pernyataan itu, jarak yang terlampau dekatlah yang membuat Baekhyun gugup.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali menegakkan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Ketika hampir mencapai pintu, ia membalikkkan badan kembali memandang Baekhyun dan berkata,

''ayo, chagi. Kita harus menemui orang tua-mu untuk mendapatkan restu'' dengan senyum jahil dan diakhiri dengan wink yang menyebalkan-menurut Baekhyun-, lalu kembali melangkah keluar kelas.

''YAKK DASAR TIANG MENYEBALKAAAAN..'' teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kelas disambut tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar di sepanjang koridor.

 **. . .**

15 menit dari waktu yang diberikan panitia sudah berlalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menyusuri koridor lantai satu menanyai setiap senior yang memakai jas almamater panitia MOS. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang tampak berusaha keras, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Mood Baekhyun benar-benar buruk. Senior-senior yang ditanyainya selalu memberikan jawaban yang menyebalkan menurutnya,

' _apa urusanmu?'_

' _Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?'_

' _kepo!'_

Juga sederet jawaban menyebalkan lainnya yang membuat mood-nya semakin hancur. Dan yang paling parah dari semua ini adalah ia dipasangkan dengan makhluk paling menjengkelkan yang tak membantunya sama sekali.

''yak tiang! Jangan diam saja! Ini hukumanmu juga, bukan hanya aku!'' seru Baekhyun kesal.

''oh, kukira kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku'' jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat kesal, tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk mengurangi kadar emosinya.

''ayolah Chanyeol.. ayo cepat kita selesaikan hukuman ini..'' nada Baekhyun tidak sekeras tadi, malah terkesan merengek. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gemas dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar menyenangkan karena mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali.

''o-oh, o-oke'' Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, menutupi rasa gugupnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

Lalu ada seorang panitia MOS yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Chanyeol pun menegakkan langkahnya, bersikap setenang mungkin dan mulai menebarkan pesonanya.

''sunbae, maaf boleh kami bertanya?'' Tanya Chanyeol ramah diiringi senyuman mautnya membuat senior perempuan di depannya merona.

''o-oh silahkan'' jawabnya gugup.

''hmm.. apakah sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih?'' Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Sang senior sempat terkejut terlihat dari ekspresinya, sebelum kemudian menjawab,

''a-aku.. t-tidak'' ujarnya malu-malu.

''ah.. sayang sekali gadis secantik sunbae belum meiliki kekasih'' ujar Chanyeol dengan ekpresi menyesal yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin. Si gadis semakin merona mendengar pujian yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol menahan muntah, mual.

''hmm.. begini sunbae. Aku dan temanku mendapat hukuman, kami harus mencari sunbae yang memiliki hubungan sepasang kekasih. Kami sudah mencari kesana-kemari selama hampir satu jam. Tapi tidak ada yang mau membantu kami. Aku harap sunbae mau membantu kami'' bohong Chanyeol sambil menatap intens perempuan di depannya.

''a-ah.. b-begitu..'' si senior gugup. Karena merasa gugup ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, ''hmm.. kalian tahu Suho? Sang ketua OSIS?'' tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ''kebetulan Suho sunbae-nim adalah pembimbing kelas kami'' jawab Baekhyun.

''ah.. begitu. Nah Suho punya seorang kekasih bernama Zhang Yixing. Sekretaris OSIS. Kalian tahu?'' Tanya si senior lagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

''hmm..'' si senior memutar kepalanya ke segala arah seolah mencari sesuatu, lalu saat matanya menemukan seorang yeoja di ujung lorong-yang mengenakan jas panitia sama dengannya dan menenteng beberapa map di tangannya-, si senior pun berteriak '' Yixing-ah..!'' Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut melihat ke arah yeoja yang dipanggil Yixing tersebut. Yeoja itu menoleh.

''ne?'' Yixing balas berteriak mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

''tunggu di sana sebentar!'' teriak si yeoja senior. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua hoobae di depannya. ''nah kalian bisa meminta bantuannya. Dia Zhang Yixing, kekasih Suho. Dia pasti bersedia membantu kalian''.

''ah ne, gamsahamnida sunbae-nim'' ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

''gamsahamnida, yeppeo sunbae-nim'' ucap Chanyeol diiringi wink yang membuat senior di depannya merona. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

''a-ah.. n-ne'' jawab si senior lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan canyeol dan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merona.

''dasar tukang tebar pesona'' cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yixing diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

 **. . .**

Setelah menyapa, menceritakan tugas mereka, dan sedikit rengekan dari Baekhyun yang membuat Yixing gemas -Chanyeol juga, Yixing pun bersedia membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakan Yixing menuju lapangan dimana tempat Suho kini berada. Saat memasuki lapangan, tampak Suho sedang memberi arahan kepada salah satu panitia mengenai apel siang yang akan dilaksanakan 5 menit lagi.

''hei..'' Yixing menepuk bahu Suho pelan. Suho pun berbalik.

''oh? Hei..'' Suho tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya.

''sedang sibuk, eoh?'' Tanya Yixing.

''ani. Sudah selesai kok. Tinggal menunggu semuanya berkumpul'' jawab Suho. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada dua sosok di belakang Yixing dan membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Yixing yang teringat pun langsung menjelaskan tentang tujuannya kemari dengan dua hoobae di belakangnya. Suho yang mendengarnya mengulum senyum. Ia tentu tahu tentang salah satu hukuman yang Luhan usulkan kemarin saat mereka membuat list hukuman untuk kelas bimbingan mereka. _'ternyata ada juga yang mendapatkan hukuman ini, malang sekali'_ pikir Suho antara geli dan kasihan.

''hmm.. baiklah. Ayo kita duduk, Yixing-ah'' ajak Suho kepada Yixing. Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. ''kalian bisa memulai acting kalian'' ucap Suho setelah Yixing duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan, gugup. Chanyeol yang melihat itu reflex meraih tangan Baekhyun.

''tenanglah Baekhyun, ini hanya acting'' ujar Chanyeol.

''arra, tapi ini memalukan'' ujar Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, ''tenanglah.. ini tidak akan lama. Kita harus bisa melakukannya agar ini cepat selesai. Okay?'' ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berlutut di hadapan Suho dan Yixing.

''kau siapa, anak muda?'' Tanya Suho kepada Chanyeol mulai memerankan perannya.

''perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun'' jawab Chanyeol tenang.

''benarkah itu Baekhyunie?'' Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun.

''ne?'' Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ''a-ah.. n-ne''

''hmm.. begini tuan, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sekirannya saya kurang sopan untuk berbicara, sebenarnya saya hanya sekedar ingin menyampaikan maksud untuk diterima menjadi bagian dari keluarga anda. melihat sosok puteri anda, saya suka dengan segala kepribadiannya yang sentiasa membuat saya terpesona bahkan di awal pertemuan kami. Dan ternyata setelah melalui pendekatan selama beberapa waktu, kami dapat merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain. Maka dari itu kedatangan saya kemari untuk mengharapkan restu dari orang tua gadis yang saya cintai, untuk mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan yang suci di hadapan Tuhan'' ujar Chanyeol lancar membuat Baekhyun, Suho dan Yixing tercengang. Suho sedikit berdehem.

''apa yang kau miliki sehingga berani meminta putriku yang berharga?'' Suho beracting dengan sangat baik. Yixing sampai geli membayangkan masa depan mereka sebagai orang tua kelak.

''Saya hanyalah seorang anak muda yang harus belajar banyak tentang kehidupan, apalagi saya belum memiliki pegangan hidup, sama sekali hambar jika dibandingkan dengan anda, namun Selama saya masih hidup, saya akan selalu berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk menjaga dan melindungi puteri anda semampu saya'' ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh tekad dan keyakinan.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan itu, terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan di belakang mereka. Ternyata tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, para peserta dan panitia MOS telah berkumpul di lapang untuk apel siang, dan kini mereka tengah menjadi tontonan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

''Baekhyunie, apa kau mencintainya?'' kali ini Yixing bertanya pada baekhyun.

'tentu saja tidak!' batin Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi ia harus memerankan perannya agar hukuman sialan ini segera berakhir.

''ne, eo-eomma. Nomu saranghe'' jawab Baekhyun membuat tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar.

''baiklah. Aku merestui kalian berdua. Aku serahkan putriku yang berharga ini untuk kau bahagiakan. Cintai dan lindungilah dia. Arrasso?'' ujar Suho.

''pasti. Saya berjanji dengan segenap jiwa dan raga saya'' jawab Chanyeol membuat sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan di belakang mereka lebih riuh dari sebelumya.

Suho dan Yixing terkekeh,

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk canggung,

Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Sejak saat itu nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **it has been a long time** **, keutji?**

 **does anyone remember this story** **? Opso? Ah.. ne, gwaenchanha.. (padahal nangis di pojokan wkwk)**

 **sebulan lebih ya? Maafiin... bener2 sibuk.. sebenernya ide udah ada dari lama, tapi baru sempet ketik.**

 **Ini aku up ya.. sambil nungguin EXO datang,, atau sambil nyate juga boleh wkwk.. HAPPY IEDUL ADHA ya bagi yang merayakan..**

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff-ku, apalagi yang review, follow/fav..**

 **Mianhae** **buat jadwal update yang gak tentu..**

 **And the last,** **Saranghae** **...**

 **Follow ig aku ya: baekhill_byun**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Sekaradachanyeolada** makasih udah bantu ya, udah mau aku bawelin dan udah nyempetin baca

 **liyonyuzi09** makasih semangatnya, dan makasih udah baca..

 **LoeyPuppy614** makasih ya..

 **ByunYeol** makasih kak udah baca ff aku .. mohon bimbingannya sunbae-nim #bow

 **Parkbaexh614** , **afrilany pahsya** , **baekaeri69** , **Yeolliepoppo** makasih udah sempet baca, ini udah next ya

 **AyuBaek** makasih kak udah sempetin baca.. makasih semangatnya.. mohon bimbingannya ya kak.. #bow

 **Vilay** makasih udah baca, udah semangatin, udah kasih saran juga.. jeongmal gomawo :*

 **zenbaek** jadi awalnya chan itu gak tau kalungnya ada di baek, makanya sikapnya cuek banget. Dia baru tau pas ketemu lagi sama baek di deket rumah itu, pas liat kalungnya. Makasih ya udah sempet baca dan nyemangatin. Ini udah next ya..

 **Saranghanda, RnR juseyo ;)**

 **_Hill_ 010917**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: tulisan ''remake'' udah aku hapus ya, karena ini udah melenceng banget dari cerita aslinya. Setting yang aku ambil dari cerita aslinya Cuma kejadian-kejadian penting dan merupakan inti dari alur cerita, adapun kejadian yang terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari, dialog tiap tokoh, dan bahasa cerita ini itu hasil pemikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always In My Heart**

 _ **(terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **School Life. Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama dari tiap tokoh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **''apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilikmu?'' Tanya Baekhyun pada benda berkilauan di genggamannya. Tentu saja yang didapatnya hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada jawaban.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 month later_

Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun dapat saat bertemu Chanyeol adalah, Chanyeol itu memang tinggi dan tampan, tapi sangat arogan, dingin, dan menyebalkan. Itu karena saat ia dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertabrakan ketika ia sedang mencari kelas, saat ternyata mereka sekelas, dan saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di dekat komplek perumahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu berbicara dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh yang angkuh. Tapi keesokan harinya (ketika mereka mulai hari pertama mos), kesan itu berubah.

Chanyeol yang kemarin terlihat angkuh, dingin, dan berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang jahil, pecicilan, bertingkah idiot dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

 _Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa Chanyeol berubah setelah melihat kalung yang dipakainya._

Semenjak saat itu, tiada hari bagi Chanyeol tanpa mengganggu Baekhyun. Mereka yang awalnya dikenal sebagai _'romance couple'_ saat mos, sekarang justru mereka dikenal sebagai bentuk hidup dari kartun _'Tom and Jerry'_ karena hubungan mereka yang tak pernah akur. Sebenarnya di sini Chanyeol-lah yang selalu mengganggu dan menjahili Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin untuk selalu menghindar dari makhluk astral-menurutnya-bernama Chanyeol, seperti saat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur semester, Baekhyun baru saja sampai di halte depan sekolahnya. Ia mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tiang listrik menyebalkan yang sangat ia hindari sedang tidak mood untuk mengganggunya hari ini. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak kepadanya, karena di langkahnya yang kesepuluh dari gerbang, sesosok namja tinggi yang baru saja dipikirkannya sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

'' _good morning_ , pendek'' sapa Chanyeol diiringi senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan terus berjalan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

''hei, kau tak berniat membalas sapaanku?'' tanya Chanyeol sembari tetap menyejajarkan langkahnya bersama Baekhyun.

''tidak'' jawab Baekhyun singkat.

''pagi, Baekhyun'' sapa jongdae yang baru berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

''pagi juga, jongdae'' jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

''wahhh.. apa-apaan ini? Kau menjawabnya dan enggan menjawabku padahal aku yang pertama kali menyapamu? Wahhh rasanya hatiku sakit sekali...'' keluh Chanyeol sambil meremas baju seragamnya di bagian dada, berakting berlebihan bahkan badannya sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk mengekspresikan orang yang sedang kesakitan. Baekhyun hanya memandang jengah sekilas dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor.

''SAMPAI BERTEMU DI KELAS, BAEKHYUNIIIEEE.. OPPA MAU SARAPAN DULU DI KANTIN YA.. JANGAN RINDU,, BERAT,, BAEKHYUNIE TAKKAN KUAT, BIAR OPPA SAJAAA'' teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli. Tidak ada yang merasa terganggu karena mereka sudah merasa terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang senang menggoda dan menjahili Baekhyun selama 6 bulan ini. Malah ada yang merasa gemas sendiri dengan interaksi Chanyeol-Baekhyun sampai menobatkan diri sebagai ChanBaek shipper.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol merasa malu luarbiasa, ia merengut sebal dan berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya-tanpa sadar hal itu membuat orang lain gemas-. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya nyengir lebar dan membalikan badannya untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin dengan hati riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''drama pagi lagi, Baek?'' tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya setibanya di kelas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa gemas refleks mencubit pelan pipi gembil Baekhyun.

''aku kesal, Kyung. Si caplang itu kenapa sih. Kenapa selalu mengganggu dan memalukan'' keluh Baekhyun.

''haha.. makanya jadi orang tuh jangan terlalu imut, jadinya orang suka pada jahilin kan'' jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin merengut. Heol, memangnya salah dia punya wajah bak anak umur 5 tahun? Meskipun Baekhyun memang merupakan murid yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari teman-teman seangkatannya karena dulu orang tua Baekhyun memasukkan Baekyun ke Elementary School saat usianya baru 5 tahun lebih. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol selalu menggoda Baekhyun dengan memanggil dirinya sendiri Oppa.

''hmm.. mungkin Chanyeol menyukaimu, Baek?'' tebak Kyungsoo.

''ish,, apaan sih, Kyung..!'' seru Baekhyun. Perlahan tercetak rona samar di pipinya merasa malu membayangkan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

''wohooo,, ada apa dengan pipi merah itu? Uri Baekhyunie malu ya? Ciyee malu ciyee'' goda Kyungsoo sambil tertawa jahil.

''Kyungie~.. keumanhae~..'' rengek Baekhyun.

''ahaha.. arasso arrasso.. ugh uri saranghaneun maknae~..'' gemas Kyungsoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi si mungil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi, karenanya kini kelas X-2 sudah terisi penuh dengan penghuninya. Suasana kelas terdengar riuh oleh obrolan mereka dengan teman masing-masing membicarakan tema yang beragam. Ada yang membicarakan tentang piala dunia, drama yang sedang populer, idol grup favorit, makanan, tempat untuk sekedar nongkrong bersama, bahkan sampai hal yang tidak penting seperti Taeil yang membicarakan manfaat ingus dengan Woojin.

Baekhyun juga sedang terlibat obrolan seru dengan Kyungsoo terkait hobi mereka berdua yakni memasak. Di akhir pekan, jika remaja lain suka berjalan-jalan dengan teman untuk sekedar berkumpul atau makan-makan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih suka saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing untuk berbagi resep dan mengadakan eksperimen memasak bersama. Obrolan seru itu masih berlanjut sampai seseorang yang baru masuk kelas menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"wah,, lagi pada ngomongin apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget" tanyanya dari bangku di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. _Masih ingat bangku milik siapa itu?_

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, dibalas senyum ramah pula oleh orang tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk menyamping menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, kini langsung duduk menghadap ke depan kelas demi menghindari orang yang duduk dibelakangnya.

 _Dia lagi -_-_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyunie, Oppa sudah kembali. Tidakkah Baekhyunie merindukan Oppa?" tanya Chanyeol main-main sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dapat mendengar ucapannya di tengah bisingnya kelas.

"apa-apaan.. Oppa, Oppa, Oppa dari mana,, sodara juga bukan" gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, sedang Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng dan menahan tawa atas kelakuan absurd Chanyeol.

Sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda Baekhyun, bel masuk telah lebih dulu berbunyi diikuti masuknya wali kelas X-2, para siswa pun langsung menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"good morning, stud..!" seru Miss Boa.

"good morning, Miss..!" jawab para siswa.

Miss Boa ini adalah guru bahasa Inggris, itulah sebabnya beliau dipanggil 'Miss'. Dan beliau memanggil muridnya dengan sebutan 'stud' untuk mempersingkat kata student.

"how are you today?" tanyanya ramah.

"we are fine. Thank you" mereka serentak menjawab.

"you're welcome. Oke, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dengan kedatangan Miss padahal jadwal Miss di kelas ini bukan hari ini" tebaknya. Para siswa mengangguk membenarkan. "Miss di sini ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa kita kedatangan keluarga baru,, silakan masuk, Nak!" jelasnya sambil mempersilakan seseorang yang tidak mereka sadari berdiri di balik pintu.

Seseorang tersebut melangkah masuk dan membuat siswi di sana saling berbisik karena parasnya yang rupawan, sedangkan para siswa hanya menyambut dengan senyum ramah.

"silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak" ucap Miss Boa yang dibalas anggukkan ramah oleh si murid baru.

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida" ujarnya singkat namun diakhiri dengan senyum ramah.

"baiklah, Sehun silakan duduk di samping Seungwoo. Seungwoo, put your hand up!" kata Miss Boa yang direspon oleh Seungwoo dengan mengangkat tangan disertai cengiran. Sehun pun menghampiri Seungwoo dan duduk di sampingnya, di baris kedua bangku kedua dari jendela.

"semoga kamu kerasan di sini ya, Sehun. Dan kalian, Miss mohon bantuannya apabila Sehun mengalami kesulitan. Ingat! WE ARE..?"

"FAMILYYY" seru mereka yang membuat Sehun tersenyum, merasa hangat dan bersyukur menjadi bagian dari kelas ini.

"nice. Baiklah, sekian dari Miss. Have a nive day.." pamitnya melambaikan tangan.

"BYE, MISS"

Setelah itu suasana kembali riuh, beberapa siswa langsung memperkenalkan diri kepada Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan ramah oleh si anak baru.

"Sehun tampan juga ya, Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya.

"hmm" angguk Kyungsoo membenarkan. "dia juga ramah ya, Baek" komentar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tanpa tahu seseorang di belakang mereka menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **Or**

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya iya tahu kok ini udah lama banget,,pendek pula,, aku gak akan ngasih pembelaan. Selain karena aku emang kuliah, aku juga bisa dibilang kena WB yang jadinya aku males. Aku juga tinggal di asrama, dan kadang pas aku mau lanjut nulis aku keburu lelah sama kegiatan asrama yang padet.**

 **Do'ain ya biar cepet beres kuliah dan bisa cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah.. Btw, aku ini anak rantau. Gak nanya? Ya udah skip aja,, haha**

 **Gomawo** **buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yang review, follow/fav.. yang PM dan yang DM di ig juga,, makasih ya.. ini aku udah update, makasih karena selalu kasih semangat.. jeongmal gamsahamnida..**

 **Mianhae** **buat jadwal update yang gak tentu..**

 **And the last,** **Saranghae** **...**

 **_HILL_**


End file.
